narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Shoga Uchiha
Shoga Uchiha (生姜のうちは, Uchiha Shoga) is a shinobi of Konohagakure. She was the jinchuriki of Yang Son Goku. She and her mother were often shunned by the other Uchiha because of her father, Roshi, the Four-Tails jinchuriki. Upon the destruction of the Uchiha clan, she lived with her father in Iwagakure before he returned her to Konoha upon learning of the Akatsuki and their desire to collect the Tailed Beasts. She is later tempted by Sasuke Uchiha to defect from Konoha and join him in redeeming the Uchiha clan, but she decided to stay with Konoha. She became the jinchuriki of the Yin and Yang Four-Tails following the Fourth Shinobi World War, like her father before her. She uses the surname "Uchiha" because her parents preferred it. Background Shoga is the first and only child of Roshi and Shiwa Uchiha. She was named after beni shoga, which her mother craved throughout her pregnancy. During her childhood, she was shy and shunned because of her father being a jinchuriki. As such, she was not used to being around many people. She was familiar with very few people, among them the Third Hokage and Onoki, whom she saw as her grandfather. It was revealed during her childhood that she had inherited some of the Four-Tails chakra from her father, making her a unique "pseudo-jinchuriki". This caused people to shun her even more, alienating her from the clan. When Shoga was six years old, her mother began teaching her to use taijutsu and the Great Fireball Technique. Due to her large chakra reserves, she pulled of the technique on the first try. Although she was initially successful, later attempts failed because she had poor chakra control. Her father then returned to Konoha, teaching her to control and regulate her chakra as well as introducing her to Son Goku, the Four-Tails. She was then able to call upon the Four-Tails vast chakra as well, drastically increasing her chakra reserves. One night, Itachi Uchiha slew every member of the Uchiha clan, save for his brother Sasuke. He killed Shoga's mother, but Roshi arrived in time to protect her from Itachi and take her with him to Iwagakure. In Iwagakure, Shoga continued to train with her father and Onoki in lieu of a traditional Academy education. As a result, she was able to perform multiple jutsu, including her father's Lava Release, although she was not yet capable of anything other than the basics. Later, Roshi and Shoga were attacked by Itachi and Kisame Hoshigaki of Akatsuki. The two were not sure which of them was the Four-Tails' jinchuriki, so they engaged them both. During the battle, Shoga battled Itachi. When he had Shoga backed into a corner, her Sharingan awoke, and, in conjunction with her Four-Tails' chakra, she defeated the two with an incomplete Tailed Beast Bomb. Roshi, who feared for his daughter more than himself, returned Shoga to Konoha to keep her safe. He was later captured by Kisame and his Tailed Beast was extracted, killing him in the process. The process was disrupted when Roshi fought against Akatsuki one last time, severing Son Goku into Yin Son Goku and Yang Son Goku. The Yin half was sealed within the demonic statue while the Yang half followed its chakra back to Konoha. When Son Goku returned to Konoha, the citizens were terrified that another Tailed Beast had come to destroy them. Shoga, however, recognized the best, and greeted it. The Third Hokage, against the urging of some of the village's most respected shinobi, including Kakashi Hatake, sealed the beast within Shoga. There it slept, resting until its chakra was sufficiently restored. Shoga did well in the Academy, forming a rivalry with Sasuke, who was hostile toward her. She also formed a friendship with Naruto, as the two understood each other well. PersonalityCategory:Background Shoga is a very shy and quiet individual, so much so that no one noticed her until two weeks after she entered the Academy. She was only friends with Naruto, who understood how it felt to be ostracized. She later became more outgoing after pulling pranks with Naruto, but she stil remained the quieter of the two. She learned the Sexy Technique from Naruto, transforming into a masculine young man. She is also angered easily. Eventually, Naruto's desire to become Hokage also inspired Shoga, who developed her own desire to be Tsuchikage, though this desire later faded. She developed her nindo of protecting others, mainly stemming from her failed attempt to save her mother and father. During her adulthood, Shoga became much bolder, as well as losing her tomboyish tendencies. She was shown to have achieved the rank of jonin. She was spurred especially by the death of Neji Hyuga, visiting his grave with Hinata, Himawari, and her daughter, Saru. Relationhips Initially, she was only friends with the Third Hokage, Onoki, and Naruto. Later, she became friends with the other shinobi who had been in her class. She maintained a rivalry with Sasuke Uchiha, who intially claimed her to be "not a real Uchiha" because of her father. The two later became more friendly rivals. She also had a crush on Rock Lee, whose passion she loved. He initially rejected her feelings, favoring Sakura, but he later returned her feelings. The two were married and had two children, Rock Lee II and Saru. Appearance Shoga is a fair-skinned ninja with dark black eyes and bright crimson hair. Her hair is almost always in a ponytail, held up with two of her signature explosive chopsticks that she uses as throwing weapons. During her early childhood, she wore a simple red and black sundress with the Uchiha crest on the back and white ninja sandals. She is referred to by Onoki as "shyly beautiful" and resembles her mother, aside from her hair, which she gets from her father and the Four-Tails' chakra. In Part I, she wears a red poncho with black trim and the Uchiha crest on the back, fastened at the collar with her forehead protector, and a black undershirt. She wears black shorts with red stripes running down the side, and black boots. In Part II, she wears a similar outfit, only now the poncho is shorter. She also wears fishnet gloves, and her shorts are shorter, now stopping above her knee. She also has a scar below her left eye from her fight with former teammate Bachi Miminari. Two years after the Fourth Shinobi World War, her outfit has changed more. Her poncho is no longer split in the front, and it is pointed on the bottom. She now wears pants that reach her mid-thigh, and a thin black flak jacket under her poncho. She also wears her bangs over her forehead to hide her Rinne Sharingan, which manifested during her brief one-on-one battle with Kaguya Otsutsuki. Several years later, she has retired her poncho, but her outfit remains otherwise unchanged, other than the Uchiha emblem now appearing on the back of her shirt. Abilities Shoga is considered an above-average ninja by all she meets, having been capable of powerful ninjutsu at a young age. She made good grades during her brief time at the Academy, impressing the Third Hokage during her exam. Kakashi previously said that she would have been fun to teach. It was also said by Madara that she was a fine example of a Uchiha, even with her "muddied" lineage. During Part I, Shoga had knowledge of her Sharingan and used it when she battled her early opponents. It was said that her squad, which was a member short, had completed three S-rank missions within months of becoming genin. After her private training with her sensei, Daisuke Rida, and the Wandering Sage, she vastly improved in all aspects. She was now able to use minimal senjutsu in addition to fuller control of her Lava Release kekkai genkai and the development of her own signature jutsu, Crimson Flowers. She later became able to use Sage Mode in addition to unlocking her Mangekyo Sharingan following the death of the Wandering Sage, who was really a toad named Kosenbunta. Along with the use of the the Amaterasu and the Susanoo, she also learned, through a scroll, to use the Three Forbidden Techniques of the Uchiha, the Black Kusanagi, the Black Magatama, and the Black Yata. During the Fourth Shinobi World War, she was given her mother's Sharingan in order to achieve her Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. Once she did, she showed enhanced skill with the Three Forbidden Techniques. In addition, her right Sharingan became the Rinnegan upon being exposed to the Six Paths chakra. When she used the Rinnegan to absorb the Ten-Tails' Tailed Beast Bomb, she absorbed the Shinju's chakra, much like Otsutsuki, and awakened a Rinne Sharingan on her forehead. Part I Coming soon! Part II Coming soon! Creation Coming soon! Trivia * Shoga's name is based off of beni shoga, Japanese pickled ginger. This name influenced her hair color, and was influenced by her being part of the Uchiha clan and the daughter of Roshi. * The character was originally not even a Uchiha or the daughter of Roshi. She was originally a ninja who mainly used Water Release, but it was changed because the black-eyed, red-haired design looked cooler. * Due to the number of students in the Academy class, Team Daisuke is only comprised of Shoga, Bachi, and Daisuke. * Shoga was raised to be ambidextrous, as shown when she has no concept of handedness before going to the Academy. * According to the databooks(s): # Shoga's hobbies are tending bonsai and cooking. # She wishes to fight Sasuke Uchiha and Rock Lee. # Her favorite foods are beni shoga and ramen. # She has completed 108 official missions in total:48 D-rank, 12 C-rank, 27 B-rank, 13 A-rank, and 8 S-rank. # Shoga's favorite word is "passion" (情熱, jōnetsu). * According to Shoga in the epilogue, she named Saru while Lee named Lee II, which is why Saru has the surname "Uchiha". The two are also fraternal twins. They are named this way because Lee II looks like Lee and and is not good with ninjutsu, and cannot use the Sharingan, while Saru can use ninjutsu and the Sharingan, and looks more like her mother. Neither child, however, has red hair or, likely, the Four-Tails' chakra.